Lady Animal
by MalenaMLB
Summary: Ladybug/Marinette se da cuenta que se ha enamorado sin pensarlo de Chat noir, pero.. ¿Y Adrien?... Las cosas se le complicaran más cuando "Lady Animal" entre a escena y se interponga en sus planes de averiguar si Chat noir y Adrien son la misma persona... ¿Quién es esta nueva villana? ¿Cuál es su poder? ¿Será que por fin descubren sus identidades?... sigan leyendo y descubranlo...
1. Capítulo 1: Prólogo

_**Hola chicos y chicas de Fanfiction, ¿cómo están?, permítanme presentarme soy Malena, bueno este es mi primer fic sobre "Miraculous Ladybug" (enserio me encanta esta serie) quiero aclarar que esta serie es obra de Thomas Astruc** **, pero al igual que muchos de a ehm.. y bueno, disfruten**_

* * *

 **"Prólogo"**

 **Narra Ladybug-**

Era ya noche y me encontraba en lo más alto de la torre Eiffel, ya vista desde allí es muy hermosa sin contar que la fría brisa me relaja.

Momentos atrás habíamos derrotado a otro akuma junto con Chat noir. Ese minino que siempre estaba a mi lado cuando lo necesitaba en alguna batalla, sonreí mientras recordaba su típica sonrisa, tan dulce, divertida… y pícara a la vez, siempre me daba tranquilidad y confianza en mí misma.

Sin mencionar sus ojos, ese color verde esperanza que cuando me miraba fijamente hacia que me sonrojase últimamente… y sus labios –¿pero que estoy pensando? – dije para mí misma antes de sacudir la cabeza rápidamente por lo que había pensado.

De un momento a otro sentía mis mejillas arder y mi corazón latir fuertemente, que bueno que Chat noir no estaba presente… sin duda le hubiera parecido gracioso verme en esta situación. Suspiré profundo intentando calmarme, momentos después decidí volver a casa.

Una vez en mi habitación deshice mi transformación y bajé a la cocina por unas galletas para Tikki. Agradecí que mis padres no estuvieran en casa por un viaje que los ocuparía una semana, de esa manera nadie notaria mi ausencia cuando debía ser Ladybug.

– Aquí tienes Tikki – le dije mientras le servía unas galletas con chispas de chocolate.

– Gracias Marinette – sonrió agradecida comenzando a comer – pero ¿no vas a comer también? – me preguntó con la boca llena.

– No tengo mucha hambre Tikki… – dije con voz apenas audible.

– ¿Todo bien? – preguntó mientras flotable frente a mí.

– No lo sé… me siento confundida – admití – Nose porque no puedo quitarme de la cabeza a Chat noir – comente recostando mi rostro y mis manos sobre la mesa.

– Creí que estabas enamora de Adrien – dijo desde mi cabeza

– Y aun lo estoy… es solo que… – volví a unir la cabeza entre mis hombros y la mesa.

– Ahora te estas enamorando de Chat noir – prosiguió Tikki ganándome las palabras – Es eso ¿no? –

Solo asentí ligeramente ocultando el sonrojo que se había formado en mis mejillas.

– Jeje venga Marinette, no tiene nada de malo – habló feliz llamando mi atención – El que te hayas enamorado de Chat noir me parece genial – sonrió

– Pero ¿qué pasará con lo que siento por Adrien? – pregunte mirándola algo triste.

– Tranquila… seguro se te pasará – aseguró – Aunque debes admitir que se parecen mucho – comentó sonriente.

– ¿Quiénes? – le pregunté curiosa.

– Chat noir y Adrien – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – Si te fijas ambos son rubios, tienes ojos verdes y apostaría a que tienen la misma estatura –

Me quede pensativa un momento, Tikki tenía razón en eso, aunque había algo que no encajaba – Pero son muy distintos al mismo tiempo, Chat noir es divertido, sarcástico y muchas cosas más. Adrien es todo lo contrario…–

– Si… pero Marinette también es muy diferente a Ladybug, y son la misma persona – comentó comiendo otra galleta.

Tenía mucha razón, yo era todo lo contrario a mi alter ego para evitar que descubrieran mi verdadera identidad ¿será posible que Chat noir en verdad podría ser Adrien?

– Jeje cala Marinette solo bromeó… – hablo Tikki sacándome de mis pensamientos – Sabes bien que hay muchos chicos rubios y de ojos verdes en París además de Adrien, cualquiera podría ser Chat noir… – sonrió.

Le devolví la sonrisa, aunque unas palabras quedaron clavadas en mi mente _"Hay muchos chicos rubios y de ojos verdes en París, cualquiera podría ser Chat noir"_ – Incluyendo a Adrien… – susurre.

– ¿Dijiste algo Marinette? – preguntó Tikki curiosa.

– Ehh… ¿Qué? No, no, nada Tikki, creo que debería poner a hacer mi tarea para mañana – hable rápidamente, pero tranquila.

– Tienes razón, vamos – Dijo Tikki flotando en dirección a mi habitación. Suspire aliviada de que no hiciera más preguntas, luego le seguí hasta la habitación, tenía algunos deberes por hacer y sería mejor que me dé prisa.

Aunque en mi cabeza la idea de que Chat noir y Adrien podía ser la misma persona no se iba… era muy posible y se me estaba ocurriendo una idea para comprobar si Tikki estaba en lo cierto…

* * *

 **Y… esto ha sido todo por hoy… ¿les gustó? Espero que sí, y muy pronto la continuación de esta historia, también publicada en "Wattpad". Hasta la próxima bye bye..**


	2. Chapter 2: La Nueva Chica

_**Hola a todos!... ¿como están? ¿me extrañaron? Pues yo si, y mucho, En fin, aquí les dejo la segunda parte de "Lady Animal" disfrútenlo.**_

* * *

 ** _" La Nueva Chica"_**

Eran más las 7 de la mañana más o menos cuando los rayos de sol comenzaron a iluminar el rostro de la peli-azul, quién luego de un largo bostezo terminó levantándose de la cama.

– ¿Qué hora es?... – preguntó la chica aun con voz dormida a su kwami que dormía plácidamente en un pequeño cojín a su lado.

– No tengo idea... – fue la respuesta de está aun con los ojos cerrados.

Marinette camino un poco hasta su escritorio para tomar su teléfono y ver la hora.

– Veamos, las clases comienzan… ¡en 10 minutos! – grito asustada al ver la hora. Rápidamente se cambió de ropa, tomo su mochila y a su kwami; quién protestó un poco por su acción.

Luego de esto salió corriendo de su casa en dirección al instituto, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre llegar tarde y esta vez al parecer no sería la excepción.

…

– Siento llegar tarde… – se disculpó Marinette con la maestra antes de tomar asiento junto a Alya.

– ¿Otra vez te has quedado dormida? – preguntó la morena en voz baja, a lo cual la pelinegra asintió con una sonrisa – Me lo imaginaba – sonrió alegremente.

– Bien clase como les decía, hoy tendremos una nueva estudiante en nuestro salón – indicó la maestra atrayendo la atención de todos en la clase – Ella es de Italia, asique espero que todos la reciban bien ¿de acuerdo? –

Dicho esto, la puerta del salón se abrió dejando ver a una joven de ojos azul oscuro y cabello negro sujetado en una coleta

– Ho-hola a todos… – saludó tímidamente, a lo que los demás sonreían a excepción de Cloe y Sabrina – Mi nombre es Layla... – sonrió

– Bueno Layla por ahora, toma asiendo junto a Nathaniel – indicó la maestra recibiendo una mirada de extrañez por parte de su nueva alumna – Es decir, el joven de atrás de cabello rojizo – dijo más fácil.

– Si, gracias – sonrió al verle desde la distancia, luego caminó rápidamente para sentarse junto a él.

– Se ve buena onda – murmuró Alya a Marinette quién asintió sonriendo viendo de reojo a la nueva chica.

– Bien clase, ahora que ya conocemos a nuestra compañera – miró a Layla – comencemos con las clases –

Las horas siguientes transcurrieron con normalidad, la clase trataba de animales depredadores. Razón por la cual Layla contestaba a todas las preguntas que hacia la maestra y así pasó el tiempo hasta que sonó el timbre para el receso.

– Muy bien clase, como tarea para mañana harán una investigación completa sobre el depredador que ustedes elijan – avisó guardando su libro de clase – para esto pueden ir hoy al zoológico en grupos. Les deseo buena suerte – añadió saliendo del salón.

– ¿Por qué no invitas a Adrien? – preguntó Alya sonriéndole a Marinette.

– ¡¿Pero te has vuelto loca?!, sabes que no le puedo hablar sin decir tonterías… – dijo alterada.

– Vamos… no tengas miedo – le insistió Alya, pero Marinette no se decidía – Mmmm… – mientras pensaba Layla pasó cerca de ellas – Hola, Layla ¿verdad? – dijo llamando la atención de la chica y de Marinette.

– Ehh… si – asintió algo nerviosa.

– Un gusto, soy Alya y esta… – tomo de los hombros a su amiga – Es Marinette –

– Hola – Saludó la oji-azul.

– Hola – le devolvió el saludo.

– ¿Cómo te sientes aquí en Francia? A de ser todo nuevo ¿verdad? – preguntó la morena sonriendo.

– Pues si, pero ya estoy acostumbrada a los lugares nuevos, de hecho, es el tercer lugar al que visitó en 1 año – contestó más relajada.

– ¿Enserio? – preguntó Marinette sorprendida, mientras Layla asentía en afirmación.

– Bueno ya que eres nueva... ¿Qué te parece si vienes con nosotras al zoológico? Imaginó que no conoces nada – dijo Alya

– Gracias, pero de hecho eso si lo conozco – habló casi en un susurro – Verán mi madre trabaja allí es por eso que hemos venido a Francia – concluyó.

– Mejor aún, así nos ayudaran con nuestros trabajos – comentó Alya – Ohh ¿te importa si invitamos a dos más Layla? – preguntó rápidamente.

– No, adelante – dijo la chica mirando a quién invitarían.

Alya tomó rápido a Marinette y la empujo cerca de Adrien – Bien, esta es tu oportunidad de invitarlo – le susurro antes de dejarla sola y que Adrien se volteara hacia ella.

– Hola Marinette – saludo el rubio con una sonrisa.

– ¡Adrien!... h-hola… – saludo Marinette tartamudeando mirando sin querer a Alya y a Layla quien parecía entender lo que sucedía.

– Adelante... – le susurró Layla.

– Ehhh ahh… quería invitarte… digo preguntarte si… ahh tu… –

– ¡Hola chicos! – saludo Nino pasado una mano sobre el hombro de Adrien – ¿De qué hablan?... –

– Aghh Nino… va enserio… estaba tan cerca – dijo Alya molesta por la intervención del moreno.

– Jeje bueno creo poder ayudar – dijo Layla caminando hasta Marinette.

– Ahhh decía que… – fue interrumpida nuevamente.

– Marinette quizo decir que les invita a ambos a venir al zoológico, mi madre trabaja ahí y les ayudaremos así les será más fácil terminar la tarea – intervino Layla hablando detrás de Marinette mientras le tomaba de los hombros.

– ¡A verlo dicho antes!, claro que aceptamos tu invitación – dijo niño emocionado.

– Grandioso, nos veremos haya a las 3:00 pm – habló Alya acercándose también.

Todos estaban de acuerdo hasta que cierta rubia escucho la plática y se llevó al rubio de la mano.

– Adrien cariño, ¿Qué dices si vamos al zoológico tu y yo? Solos... – preguntó rodeando su cuello con sus manos.

– Ehhh no gracias Chloe – dijo Adrien separándola lo más delicada y rápidamente de él – Marinette ya me ha invitado a ir con Nino, Alya y Layla – explicó sonriendo a lo que Marinette al oír que se había negado casi se desmaya, de no haber sido por Layla quien la sostenía de los hombros y la volvía a parar

– Pero cariño… ellos no están a nuestra altura – comentó indicándole que ellos estaban por debajo de ambos – Así que no se diga más... vendrás conmigo – lo tomo de la mano dispuesta a llevárselo.

– ¡No! – hablo el rubio seriamente sin moverse – Ya me han invitado Chloe – volvió a repetir volviendo hasta donde se encontraban Marinette y el resto – Y pienso ir con ellos – finalizó parándose alado de Marinette mientras pasaba su brazo por su hombro.

La rubia quién ardía de rabia no tuvo más opción que retirarse del salón seguida por su "amiga" Sabrina quién la esperaba en la puerta.

– Bueno… entonces a las 3:00 pm ¿verdad? – habló Layla intentando alivianar el ambiente.

– Sí – contestaron todos al unísono, sin darse cuenta Adrien aún tenía el brazo sobre Marinette.

– Vamos Adrien – Indicó Nino – ¿Ehh? Amigo ya paso lo de Chloe ¿Por qué no has soltado a Marinette? – lo miró desde la puerta levantando una ceja.

Fue entonces cuando el rubio y la peli-azul tomaron en cuenta que aún se encontraba de esa manera. Rápidamente él la soltó y ambos miraron al lado contrario sonrojados.

– Gracias por invitarme Marinette – agradeció el rubio mirándola aun con un leve sonrojo. Mientras que Nino lo jalaba del hombro llevándoselo – Adiós – fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del salón.

– Adiós… – dijo Marinette moviendo su mano sonriendo enamorada.

– Y… ¿él es tu pareja? – preguntó Layla sacando de sus pensamientos a Marinette.

– Sí... ¡¿Qué´?! No, no claro que no – aclaró Marinette nerviosa.

– Pero te gusta ¿no? – Volvió a preguntar.

– En efecto, solo que ella es demasiado miedica para declararse o para hablarle – explicó Alya, recibiendo na mirada algo molesta por parte de Marinette.

– Jeje, oh bueno, pero lo has hecho muy bien ahora – habló la pelinegra llamando la atención de la chica – ¿Sabes que? Deberías aprovechar la visita al zoológico para acercarte a él – añadió mirándola.

– el problema es que no sé cómo acercarme a él – comentó Marinette algo triste.

– ese no es problema, yo te ayudare a estar cerca de él en el zoológico – se ofreció Layla feliz.

– Y yo te ayudare a hablarle – intervino Alya guiñándole un ojo.

– ¡Son grandes! – grito Marinette abrazándolas fuertemente, pero sin querer perdieron el equilibrio y las tres cayeron al suelo.

– Auch… – se quejó Layla desde el suelo al igual que Marinette y Alya.

– Ahora ya sabemos porque dicen que el amor duele – habló Alya con ironía.

– Jeje lo siento… – se disculpó Marinette, mientras que una pequeña criaturita roja con puntitos negros era se quejaba en silencio al ser aplastada dentro de un bolso por el peso de la oji-azul _"Yo más Marinette... yo más"_ pensaba sin poder moverse ni hablar.

* * *

 _ **Y… hasta aquí nuestra segunda parte ¿Qué tal les pareció? A y una pregunta más como les gustaría que se llame nuestro personaje Lepidoptero?.**_

 _ **¿Papillon? ¿Lepidoptero? o ¿Hawk Moth? en lo personal a mi me encanta "Papillon" pero ahora ustedes decidirán como quieren que se llame en esta historia, el nombre que se repita mas veces será el ganador así que.. votar ya.**_

 _ **Además si quieren ver imágenes de Layla, Adrien, Marinette y algunas escenas de esta historia pueden leerla en "Wattpad" con el mismo nombre nombre de "Lady Animal", donde apareca la misma historia pero con imagenes para que lo disfruten más**_

 _ **Y.. esto ha sido todo. Feliz fin de semana a todos, disfruten este 8 de mayo junto a sus madres. Hasta la proxima bye bye...**_


	3. Chapter 3: Visita al Desastre

_**Hola chicos!... ¿que tal? bueno disculpen la tardanza... pero bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo tres de esta historia, disfruten..**._

* * *

 _ **"Visita al Desastre"**_

– Vaya tío, hoy por fin le has puesto un alto a Chloe. Ya era hora, pero la verdad es que nunca creí que te atreverías – comentó el moreno tomando de su refresco.

– La verdad es que me estaba hartando de cómo se comportarse. Y… no lose creo que hoy ya llegué a mi limite – explicó el ojiverde mirando su refresco antes de decidirse a probarlo.

– Mmmm… es eso…o te pusiste así porque querías ir con Marinette al zoológico – lo miró con picardía.

Adrien al escuchar las palabras de su amigo se sorprendió tanto que terminó atorándose con el refresco por lo que escupió un poco mientras tocia.

– Pero… ¿Qué dices Nino? – preguntó el rubio mientras tocia un poco.

– Digo la verdad – aseguró cruzándose de brazos – Te has puesto asi de decidido con Cloe porque quieres ir con Marinette al zoológico y tú mismo me acabas de dar la razón hace unos segundos… – habló triunfante.

– Bueno… ella nos invitó primero ¿no? Y ya habíamos aceptado… – se justificó Adrien algo nervioso.

Nino lo miro curioso por unos segundos, su amigo no era asi o bueno, ese comportamiento no era común en él – Oh ¿acaso te gusta Marinette? – preguntó sin rodeos. Y de nuevo se atoró con el refresco – Venga Adrien es la segunda vez, no sé si sentir pena por ti o por el zumo de naranja desperdiciado… – comentó en broma.

– ¿Qué? No, no, para nada. Como puedes imaginar que me gusta Marinette – sonrió nervioso a lo que su amigo lo miro divertido.

– Vale tío, si tú lo dices… – le siguió el juego, pero sin creerle – Bueno... andando, quedan… 2 horas para encontrarnos con las chicas, será mejor apurarnos – dijo levantándose junto al rubio y comenzando a caminar.

…

– ¡¿Puedes creerlo Tikki?! ¡Le eh invitado al zoológico! – comentó Marinette emocionada y feliz.

– Sí… y también me has aplastado en el proceso – dijo algo enojada.

– Jeje perdona Tikki, ha sido sin querer – se disculpó dándole una galleta.

La Kwami sonrió ampliamente tomando rápido la galleta y comenzando a comérsela.

– Vale, estas perdonada – sonrió – Pero dime, ¿qué paso con lo que sentías por Chat noir? – preguntó curiosa.

– Ahhhh… – su rostro cambio totalmente – Soy un desastre Tikki – dijo tirándose a la silla de su computadora – Anoche estoy convencida de que me gusta Chat noir y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en que saldré con Adrien – explicó frustrada.

Su kwami la miraba con tristeza, si algo no le gustaba era que su portadora se sintiera de esa manera.

– Cálmate Marinette, ponerte asi no arreglara nada – se acercó a ella – ¿qué tal si tomas una siesta? Así te sentirás mejor – sugirió.

En eso una fuerte explosión se escuchó. Ambas se asomaron por la ventana para encontrarse con una nueva víctima akumatizada. El joven parecía realmente molestó y solo se dedicaba a destruir todo a su paso con su ballesta que, al tocar cualquier objeto, este explotaba.

– Mira – dijo Tikki apuntando uno de los techos – Al parecer él te ha ganado – comentó mirando al igual que Marinette como al gato se ponía frente al chico y frenaba sus flechas con su bastón.

El joven al darse cuenta que todos sus ataques eran frenados por el felino, miro a su alrededor buscando algo para distraerlo. Perfecto, una joven mirando desde su habitación.

– Aihh no... – Murmuró Marinette mirando como esta le apuntaba. Se agacho y cerró los ojos por un instante esperando la explosión, sin embargo, esta no fue tan fuerte como esperaba.

Al parecer el felino había desviado con su bastón la fecha, la cual había explotado un segundo antes de chocar contra su ventana, para su suerte solo aquel vidrio se había roto y varios pedazos habían caído sobre ella.

Miro nuevamente la escena, ahora Chat noir estaba desarmado. Su contrincante había logrado su objetivo y ahora era una presa fácil de cazar.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Tikki llamando la atención de Marinette.

– Si, pero será mejor ayudarle – respondió decidida, tomando el bastón de su compañero, el cual terminado en el suelo junto con los restos de su ventana – ¡Tikki, puntos fuera! –

…

– ¿Pero ¿dónde están? – se preguntaba Alya junto a Layla – Se suponía que de debían llegar hace 5 minutos – dijo molesta.

– Eh mira – habló Layla llamando su atención.

– Hola chicas – saludó el moreno acercándose hasta donde estaban ellas.

– Pero ¿dónde estabas Nino? ¿Y dónde está Adrien? – preguntó Alya alterada.

– ¿No está aquí? – Ambas chicas negaron con la cabeza – Esto si es rarísimo, le eh esperado por 10 minutos en el parque, pero no llegaba, asi que decidí venir pensando que se había adelantado – explicó.

– Pues como puedes ver, no está – señalo Alya.

– Ni Adrien, ni Marinette – agregó Layla – Talvez… – la interrumpió Nino.

– Hasta que por fin llegas Adrien – dijo el moreno mirándolo al igual que Alya y Layla.

– Perdonen chicos, una sesión de fotos – se disculpó el rubio sonriendo apenando – ¿Dónde está Marinette? – preguntó preocupado al no mirarla.

– Lo mismo me pregunto yo – murmuró Alya.

– ¡Siento llegar tarde! – habló la chica apareciendo detrás de ellos.

– ¡Marinette! ¿Dónde has estado? – preguntó su mejor amiga tomándola de los hombros.

– Ahhh… yo… tuve ciertas… dificultades al venir – explicó algo agitada, pero sonriendo.

– Bueno, ahora que todos estamos aquí – intervino Layla – ¿Les parece si comenzamos el recorrido? – preguntó sonriendo, a lo cual todos asintieron.

Momentos después la chica los llevo hasta una de las jaulas, que al parecer era la de dos panteras.

– Me pregunto dónde estará – susurró para ella misma.

– ¿Quién? – preguntó Marinette que al parecer la había escuchado.

– Mi madre – comentó en voz baja – se suponía que debía estar por aquí, pero no la veo – explicó con algo de preocupación – Ohh allí esta – dijo mirando dentro de la jaula – Hola mamá – saludó llamando su atención.

La mujer quién acariciaba a uno de los felinos, volteó rápidamente hasta donde se encontraban los chicos saludándolos con la mano antes de salir de la jaula.

– Hola chicos, ¿Qué los trae por aquí? – los saludo acercándose a su hija para darle un abrazo.

– Un proyecto escolar – explicó Alya.

– Si, creíamos que usted podría explicarnos sobre algunos depredadores para nuestro informe – continuó Alya.

– Claro, no hay problema – sonrió – ¿Sobre qué depredador les gustaría aprender? – preguntó con amabilidad.

– Mmm… yo escojo los cocodrilos, como el Jagged Ston además son muy wai con esos dientotes – dijo Nino emocionado.

– Me quedo con los osos – decidió Alya.

– Lobos – comentó Layla sonriendo.

– Panteras – dijeron Adrien y Marinette al unísono, quienes después se sonrojaron mirándose.

Todos rieron al ver si la situación de ambos jóvenes, incluso la madre de Layla quién al parecer entendía de cierta forma lo que pasaba.

– Muy bien, aprovechemos que estamos cerca de las panteras para aprender de ellas, ¿les parece? – sugirió mirándolos.

– Si, mientras tanto yo grabare – indicó Alya sacando su móvil –¿No le molesta verdad? – preguntó.

– Para nada – respondió la madre de Layla entrando nuevamente a la jaula siendo filmada.

…

– Le doy 6 millones por ellas – ofreció.

– Por favor señor Leduc, ya le he dicho que esas panteras no están en venta – aclaró el encargado del zoológico.

– No sea tonto y acepte el dinero por esos dos gatos – comentó Leduc – Solo piénselo, con ese dinero podría hacer lo que usted quisiera – intentó convencerlo.

– ¿Qué parte de que no están en venta no ha comprendido? – preguntó molesto – Además lo conozco muy bien, solo las quiere para su colección personal de animales disecados – lo miro con despreció.

– Si... tiene razón en eso y sabe muy bien que siempre obtengo lo que quiero – comentó entregándole una hoja.

– Pero ¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó leyendo el documento.

– Es un contrato que eh hecho con el señor alcalde, ya que este zoológico no cuenta con lo necesario para cuidar de esos felinos, yo me ocupare de ellos ahora – explicó con una sonrisa triunfante.

– ¿De qué habla? Ellos están muy bien aquí y usted no tiene ningún zoológico – habló enojado.

– Nada de eso importa, ahora esos gatitos me pertenecen legalmente – indicó – Quédese con el dinero, talvez le sirva. Vendré por ellos mañana a primera hora – concluyó saliendo de la oficina junto con dos hombres vestidos de negro.

…

– Talvez les parezcan muy aterradores y salvajes, peros créanme son como gatitos una vez que ganes su cariño – concluyó la madre de Layla acariciando a los dos felinos quienes le lamian y se recostaban junto a ella.

– Vaya, sí que sabe lo que hace – comentó Alya sin dejar de grabar.

– No me explico cómo no les tiene miedo y confía tanto en que no le harán daño – habló Marinette mirando la escena.

– Ella ya tiene experiencia con ellos, por eso no le hacen nada – explicó Layla.

– Aun así, son animales, no debería de confiar tanto en ellos – intervino Adrien.

– Es verdad – apoyo Nino, antes de mirar a uno de los encargados acercarse a la jaula – Eh ¿y ese quién es? – preguntó señalándolo.

– Uno de los encargados del zoológico se llama Logan, pero no me explico que hace por aquí – contestó Layla, mirando como llamaba a su madre.

– No parecen ser buenas noticias – comentó Alya observándolos al igual que el resto.

– No… – murmuró la pelinegra acercando a ambos.

– ¿Entonces no se puede hacer nada? – preguntó con tristeza.

– No – respondió – Vendrá por ellos en la mañana, lo siento mucho Judie – añadió tocando su hombro, antes de irse.

– Eso no les salvará – susurró con enojo.

– ¿Todo bien mamá? – preguntó Layla acercándose.

– Eh... sí, todo va bien cariño – sonrió – ¿Qué tal si tú y tus amigos se adelantan al habitad de los cocodrilos? Yo les alcanzare en un momento – sugirió.

– De acuerdo – aceptó retirándose junto con los demás.

Mientras tanto Judie, miró con tristeza a los felinos – No se merecen un final así – murmuró para sí misma, mirando un anillo que traía – No son objetos que se pueden comprar para tenerles de adorno en una pared– dijo con enojo.

…

– Ahhh una cuidadora de animales, llena de ira y frustración… – sonrió – Una candidata perfecta para mi akuma – murmuró tomando en sus manos a la pequeña mariposa – Vuela mi maligno akuma y demonízala – ordenó.

…

– ¿Cuánto más vamos a esperar? – preguntó el moreno sentado en una de las sillas del lugar.

– Pero que desesperado eres Nino – comentó Alya mirándolo.

– Tranquilos, no debe tardar – habló Layla – espero… – susurró con un poco de preocupación.

Mientras tanto Marinette miraba tranquilamente desde el barandal el habitad de los cocodrilos; no hacían mayor cosa, solo se quedaban allí sin moverse.

– Hola – saludó Adrien acercándose a ella.

La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz tanto así que casi se pasa a donde los reptiles – ¡Adrien! Ehhh... ahh... ho-hola – saludó tímidamente.

– Debes tener más cuidado, podrías caerte – dijo tomándola de la mano para alejarla del barandal, lo cual sonrojó a la chica – ¿Qué te paso aquí? – preguntó con preocupación al ver una cortada en su muñeca.

– Eh... ¿Qué?... – preguntó con voz suave y perdida – Ahh... esto, pues… me… eh cortado con un vidrio por accidente – explicó rápidamente volviendo en sí, ¿cómo no había notado la cortada antes?

– ¿Te duele? – le preguntó sin soltar su mano.

– No… – fue la única respuesta que pudo articular al sentir su mano sobre la de ella.

El rubio se quedó pensando por un momento – Chicos ahora volvemos – informó comenzando a caminar junto a la peli-azul aun sin soltar su mano.

– ¿A dónde van? – preguntó Nino curioso.

– A curar a Marinette – explicó rápidamente.

– ¿Qué le paso? – preguntó Alya con preocupación.

– Nada grave Alya, solo es una cortada – comentó Adrien – No tardamos – continuó caminando junto con la chica.

…

Por otra parte, la pequeña mariposa negra había llegado al lugar donde se encontraba su víctima.

– ¿Una mariposa negra? – murmuró Judie al notar como se acercaba al anillo que traía pues – Pero que… – fue interrumpida.

– Lady Animal, yo soy Papillon. Te ofrezco el poder para acabes con el hombre que quiere darles ese final a tus panteras; pero a cambio deberás traerme los prodigios de Ladybug y Chat noir – explicó – ¿cuento contigo? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

– Aré que se arrepienta de haberles hecho eso a todos los animales que ha comprado, cuanta conmigo – accedió.

* * *

 ** _Y... hasta aquí llegó el capítulo, ¿que les pareció? espero que el hecho de que fuera extenso haya compensado mi retraso jeje... ¿qué creen que ocurra en el siguiente episodio? ¿qué poder tendrá Lady Animal?...recuerden, todas las imágenes de los episodios se pueden ver en Wattpad. Pasen lindo domingo e inició de semana, hasta la próxima... bye bye_**


	4. Chapter 4: Lady Animal

_**Hola mis chicos de !... ¿como han estado?, bueno primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas a todos por haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo (enserio...), segundo un agradecimiento a todos los que dejan sus reviews al final de cada capítulo, así como también a todos los que leen esta divertida historia; de verdad GRACIAS! y bueno... espero les gusto este capítulo.. disfrútenlo ;)**_

* * *

 ** _"Lady Animal"_**

– ¿Duele? – preguntó el rubio untando un poco de alcohol sobre la herida.

– No… – respondió la peli-azul mordiéndose el labio inferior para aguantar el ardor que sentía con el líquido – Gracias – añadió con una sonrisa.

– De nada – continuó vendando su muñeca – Listo, así sanara pronto – sonrió – Por cierto… ¿Cómo dijiste que te habías cortado? – cuestionó nuevamente.

– Ahh… este… yo… estaba – no pudo terminar la oración debido a un grito. Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron se miraron y corrieron a dónde provenía el sonido.

– ¿Por qué corren? Se verán mejor así – comentó la mujer de ojos miel, cabello negro y piel celeste con franjas azules – Se los aseguró – concluyó lanzando un par de fechas que, al acertar en tres personas, estas se transformaron rápidamente en animales.

– Dime por favor que es una propaganda para atraer publicidad – dijo Marinette llamando la atención de la mujer quién los miró con desprecio.

– A ellos – ordenó señalándolos con su arco.

– No – respondió – No lo es – la jaló de la mano comenzando a correr.

…

– Y… nos hemos quedado completamente solos – habló el moreno tendido en una de las sillas.

– Pero bueno, ¿es que no sabes hacer otra cosa más que quejarte? – le preguntó Alya comenzando a enojarse.

– Algunos venimos aquí a aprender, no ha estar en el mover mientras esperamos… – murmuró con una sonrisa.

– A hora sí... te vas a enterar – dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre él.

– Oigan, no peleen – intervino Layla separando a Alya de Nino – Ya no deben tardar – agregó.

– Eso espero, caso contrario voy a aventarlo con los cocodrilos – comentó Alya fulminándolo con la mirada, a lo que el moreno trago saliva nervioso – Por cierto, que fuerte eres Layla – dijo al darse cuenta que ella la había cargado.

– A si… Jeje perdón – la bajo rápidamente – Miren halla vienen – los señaló.

– Y ¿Por qué la prisa? – preguntó Nino levantándose para mirarlos mejor.

Todos se quedaron boquiabierta al ver que tras de ambos los seguían varios animales.

– Olvídenlo, ya sé porque – se quedó helado.

– ¡Corran! – Layla los tomo del brazo asiéndolos reaccionar y finalmente correr.

– ¿Alguien puede explicarme lo que pasa? – preguntó Nino llamando la atención de todos.

– ¡Nino! – gritaron todos al unísono.

– Por allá – señaló Adrien a una de las jaulas del zoológico, los demás asintieron y se dirigieron al lugar. Entrando rápido a excepción de…

– Adrien ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Layla mirando como atrancaba la entrada desde afuera.

– Iré a buscar a tu madre – respondió – Regresaré pronto, lo prometo – miró a Marinette guiñándole el ojo antes de irse.

– Alya dime que esto que siento en mi cuello es tu lengua – murmuró el moreno estático.

– ¡¿Qué?! – gritó molesta.

…

– Bien, ahí estarán seguros – habló Adrien escondiendo detrás de unos arbustos.

– Y más tu amorcito jajaja – se burló el pequeño Kwami, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojará.

– Oye, no digas eso – se defendió – Hora de transformarse Plagg – anticipó llamando su atención

– ¿Qué? ¿Y mi queso? – se quejó frente a él

– ¡Plagg, garras fuera! –

…

– Gracias por venir, vuelva pronto – agradeció el encargado, antes de que una multitud saliera corriendo del zoológico – Pero ¿qué les pasa? – se preguntó a sí mismo.

– Qué ocurre Logan… ¿No te gusta el ambiente? – preguntó una figura femenina sentada en un árbol cercano. Dejando al hombre asombrado – ¿Sorprendido de verme cariño? – preguntó de nuevo.

– ¿quién eres tú? – preguntó aterrado.

– Ahora no me reconoces eh, bueno eso no importa– murmuró acercándose mientras cargaba una fecha.

– Espera… esa voz... ¿Judie? – preguntó confundido mirándola.

– ¡No! Ahora soy Lady Animal – gritó molesta – Y tu… eres mi siervo – concluyo soltando la flecha, la cual habría acertado en él de no ser por cierto gato negro.

– Perdone Madame, está prohibido convertir a las personas en animales – informó – Corre y que no te alcance – susurró al hombre que estaba detrás de él. Este solo asintió y salió corriendo del lugar – Por cierto, ese atuendo suyo ¿no cree que es muy anticuado para la época? – añadió con sarcasmo.

Ella solo lo miró con rabia antes de que sus oídos le indicaran que su víctima estaba escapando, por lo cual de un salto subió nuevamente al árbol del que había bajado minutos antes – Mi atuendo está bien pequeño felino – comentó disparando una de sus fechas hacia el hombre convirtiendo en un animal – Pero creo que hay que cambiar el tuyo – indicó disparando otra flecha.

…

– Nos ha dejado atrapados – dijo Marinette buscando una forma de salir.

– Bueno al menos es una jaula de camaleones – señaló Layla.

– Si, miren que cositas más monas ¿quién les temería? – preguntó Nino.

– Ahhhh… ¿tú? – respondió Alya – Quién grito como niña al sentir su lengua en el cuello – continuó.

– No ha sido mi culpa, creí que era una serpiente – se defendió.

– Tengo que salir de aquí – susurró Marinette para sí misma – Ya se – dijo en voz baja abriendo su monedero para dejar salir a su kwami sin que nadie la viera.

– Marinette – quiso hablar, pero fue interrumpida.

– Tikki necesito que salgas y me habrás la puerta, es urgente – explicó, a lo cual ella asintió e hizo lo que le pidió.

– Ya está – indicó abriendo la puerta.

– Ehhh… ¿Cómo la abriste? – preguntó Alya curiosa al igual que los otros.

– No hay tiempo de explicárselos, vayan a sus casas – ordenó.

– ¿Y Adrien? – preguntó Nino aun con un camaleón en su hombro.

– Voy por el – dijo dispuesta a irse, pero Alya le detuvo – Tranquila, me las puedo apañar sola – Le guiño un ojo, soltándose se su agarre y separándose de ellos – Espero… – susurró.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que la peli-azul, intentará transformarse en la súper heroína de Paris, pero fue interrumpida por un oso del lugar.

– Odio mi suerte – murmuró comenzando a correr.

– Tienes que perderlo rápido, sino no podrás transformarte – habló Tikki desde su monedero.

– Lose... espera, no es – se detuvo en seco al ver a Chat Noir, esquivando una especie de flechas primitivas. Pero volvió en si al sentir el aliento del oso detrás de ella, quién de un manotazo la tiró al piso.

– ¿Marinette? – Habló el gato notando su presencia al igual que su rival, quién al fijar su vista en la joven le permitió al héroe arrebatarle el carcaj quedándose únicamente con una flecha.

Mientras tanto el chico corrió hasta donde se encontraba el oso y un rápido movimiento lo hizo retroceder e irse por el dolor.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, recibiendo como respuesta un quejido por parte de ella. Al parecer había subido un corte en el tobillo – Ven – La cargo e intentó alejarse de allí.

– No tan rápido minino – comentó la mujer mirando cómo se alejaba por los techos – Tienes algo que es mío – comenzó a seguirlo.

– Llegamos – informó bajándola con cuidado en su azotea – Encárgame esto por favor – le entrego el carcaj – No debe recuperarlo jeje – le sonrió provocando un sonrojo en la chica.

– Si… – afirmó la peli-azul tomándolo mientras había la puerta para llegar a su habitación.

Mientras tanto Chat noir la miraba perdidamente, hasta que – ¡Cuidado! – gritó empujándola a la vez que recibía una flecha y se dejaba caer dentro de la habitación de la chica.

– ¿Dónde está? – preguntó una voz femenina, mirando a Marinette desde uno de los techos – ¡Tú! Dime donde está – ordenó molesta.

Marinette la miró sin saber que responder – ¿Donde esta quién? – preguntó en voz baja.

– No te hagas la desentendida, niña hablo de ese gato tuyo – explicó acercándose.

– Ahhh él… se... fue por allí – señalo uno de los edificios. La mujer la miró por unos segundos, antes de darse vuelta y marcarse.

– Ufff… – suspiró la peli-azul.

– Estuvo cerca – comentó Tikki saliendo de su escondite.

– Si… y ahora tenemos otro problema – dijo acercándose a la puerta que llevaba a su habitación – Chat noir… ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó bajando con dificultad por las escaleras – ¿Chat noir? – volvió a preguntar, recibiendo como respuesta un pequeño gruñido – Hay… no – murmuró junto con su Kwami.

* * *

 ** _Y... hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ¿les eh dejado con la duda? ¿en que animal creen que se convierta nuestro querido Chat Noir?, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo y recuerden.. todas las imágenes de la historia en Wattpad, los amo a todos bye bye petits papillons..._**


	5. Chapter 5: ¿Chat Noir?

_**Hola chicos de Fanfiction! ¿Cómo están? Primero que nada, que alegría volver aquí :D y segundo… perdónenme por desaparecerme tanto tiempo (lose lose, ¡muchos quieres matarme xD) Pero… no más! Jeje. Bueno ya, vamos a lo realmente importante, aquí les dejo esta nueva parte de la historia, disfrútenla… besos**_

* * *

" **¿Chat Noir?"**

 **POV Marinette**

No sabía cómo reaccionar, mi compañero, aquel gato tonto y coqueto que siempre me molestaba cuando era Ladybug ahora se había convertido en una pantera– ¿Chat noir? – susurre, llamando su atención.

El felino, quien se encontraba recostado a unos cuantos centímetros de mí, me dirigió un rugido amenazante antes de levantarse y comenzar a acercarse, haciendo que yo retrocediera por instinto y miedo.

– Marinette tenemos que transformarnos – dijo Tikki desde mi hombro a lo cual asentí mientras subía las gradas con dificultad

– ¡Tikki, puntos fuera! – ordene, transformándome en Ladybug, note como el felino se detuvo y me miró de forma extraña ¿acaso entendía quién era?

– Tranquilo Chat, no pienso hacerte daño – le dije esta vez siendo yo la que se acercaba hacia él, levantando la mano intentando acariciarlo e ignorando el hecho de que pudiera matarme si así lo quisiera. No hubo ningún problema en tocarlo, parecía no tener la intención de atacarme – Muy bien – le susurre deteniendo mis caricias y mirando la habitación en busca del carcaj que él me había entregado minutos antes como Marinette.

– Allí esta – sonreí al verlo e intenté caminar. Error, la herida de mi tobillo me dolía demasiado y ya que no podía curármela siendo Ladybug, decidí deshacer mi transformarme – Puntos fuera – volví a ordenar mientras mi transformación se deshacía.

– ¿Marinette? – Tikki me miró curiosa.

– Será mejor que me cure la cortada antes de que se infecte – le explique intentando caminar nuevamente, hasta que – ¡Ahhh! – grite al sentir el peso del felino negro derivándome y gruñéndome al mismo tiempo – ¡Chat noir soy yo! – le grite con miedo de que me hiriera más de lo que ya estaba.

Por su parte, él no paraba de gruñirme ni de verme a los ojos mientras acercaba sus dientes a mi cuello. Seré los parpados esperando lo peor o eso pensaba, hasta que sentí un resello recorrer mi cuello y cabello; abrí los ojos de golpe, solo para mirar como Chat noir me olfateaba desde la cabeza hasta el cuello, parecía reconocer mi aroma, asiqué segundos después se quitó de encima permitiendo levantarme.

– Buen gatito… – dije levantándome con dificultad al mismo tiempo que le sonreía de miedo y alegría de que no me hubiera lastimado.

– Estuvo cerca – habló Tikki flotando a un lado de mi – Un poco más y no la ¡Ahhh! – gritó del susto al mismo tiempo que esquivo a Chat, quien terminó estrellándose contra el piso en un intento de atraparla.

– Eso es Tikki, entretenlo hasta que lo pueda curarme la herida ¿de acuerdo? – sonreí, mientras la miraba flotar por la habitación seguida por Chat quién no paraba de perseguirla.

– Esta bien, pero no tardes mucho – contestó flotando hasta la parte alta de la habitación, donde estaba mi cama, creyendo que Chat no la seguiría; pero igual lo hizo.

– Gracias Tikki… – murmuré al mismo tiempo que me acercaba con dificultad a mi escritorio para tomar el botiquín que tenía ahí guardado y comenzar a curar mi cortada.

 **Fin POV Marinette**

…

– ¿Dónde estará? – se preguntaba la mujer de piel azul y cola desde uno de los techos de la ciudad buscando con la vista al felino – Esa niña me ha mentido – aseguró molesta.

– _¡Tienes que encontrarlo y recuperar tus flechas! – le decía una voz en su cabeza – Quiero los prodigios de Chat noir y Ladybug, ¡Consíguelos! O sino te quitare tus poderes – amenazó._

– No te desesperes Papillon, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que aparezca – comentó segura de sus palabras – Además estoy segura que mi flecha logro darle, si es uno de mis animales Ladybug tendrá que venir a mi si quiere salvarlo – Explicó.

– _Y entonces… – continuó con voz maléfica – Le pedirás su prodigio y el de su compañero si quiere que vuelva a ser humano – finalizó._

– Exacto – afirmó – Pero eso no será posible… – susurró comenzando a reírse junto con su compañero.

…

– Bien, todo listo – anunció la peli-azul poniéndose de pie, buscando con la mirada a su kwami y a su compañero convertido en pantera.

– Que bueno – habló la kwami desde la parte superior de su cuarto – No se cansa, parece como si tuviera baterías recargables – comentó desde el techo mientras el gato desde la cama intentaba trepar la pared para alcanzarla.

Marinette rio un poco al ver la escena, parecía un gato intentando atrapar una mariposa. Chat al escucharla giró su cabeza olvidando su antigua presa, para acercarse ahora a la chica. Por otra parte, ella se sentó en la cama quedando frente a frente con el felino, minutos después este se recostó en su regazó sorprendiéndola.

– Eres muy… tierno – murmuró la oji-azul acariciándole mientras le acariciaba – Que calientito – dijo notando lo suave y caliente que era su pelaje, al mismo tiempo que este comenzaba a ronronear disfrutando del gesto de la chica. Se sentía feliz, como un gatito que era acariciado por su dueña.

Ella también lo disfrutaba y lo demostraba en su sonrisa, a la vez que Tikki se recostaba en su hombro cansada de entretener al minino. Una escena conmovedora; sin embargo, la tristeza y preocupación no tardó en hacerse presente – ¿Cómo hare para regresarlo a la normalidad? – preguntó.

– Ya pensarás en algo Marinette – habló la kwami dándole ánimos – Será mejor que descansemos ahora, ya es muy tarde – continuó.

– Sí… – dijo notando la oscuridad de la noche, sin duda el tiempo había pasado rápido – Vamos, será mejor que comamos algo antes de dormir – intentó levantarse con el mayor sigilo y delicadeza para no despertar al felino que se había quedado dormido, acomodando su cabeza en la cama – Al menos no me ha atacado – sonrió nuevamente – Creo… que en el fondo sigue siendo el Chat noir de siempre – Siguió su camino a la cocina junto con Tikki.

Minutos después, la joven regreso con un plato lleno de galletas y otro más hondo con leche – ¿Crees que coma? – preguntó a su kwami quién comía plácidamente en su cabeza.

– No veo porque no… – dijo masticando – Están muy ricas – sonrió.

– Bien… – prosiguió llevando todo hasta donde se encontraba el minino aun dormido – Probemos – comentó tomando una galleta y acercándola a la nariz de él. Este, al percibir el aroma abrió los ojos de inmediato y fijo su vista en la galleta – Ten… – le ofreció Marinette con algo de miedo al pensar que podría atacarle por la comida; por el contrario, Chat solo tomo la galleta y se la terminó de un bocado, para después lamer la mano de su ahora dueña.

– Sabes, creo que, en vez de ser un felino salvaje y tenebroso, más bien parece un gato bebé – habló Tikki mirando la escena desde la cabeza de la peli-azul.

– Tienes razón, pero me alegra que sea así y no tener que preocuparme de que quiera comerme – una de las razones por las que no le había llevado carne, era pensar en que si se la acababa y tuviera más hambre pensaría en comérsela a ella, por eso cambio la carne por galletas y al agua por leche.

Marinette se separó de su compañero para tomar el plato con las galletas y llevárselas; sin embargo, este fue más rápido y de un solo movimiento fue directo a comerlas.

– Al parecer si tenía bastante hambre – comentó Marinette viéndolo.

– Es eso o le gustaron las galletas – sonrió Tikki – Será mejor que te cambies para dormir, aprovecha ahora que está comiendo – sugirió mientras su amiga asentía y se dirigía al baño junto con una pijama para cambiarse.

Momentos después la chica salió del lugar, vistiendo ya su pijama listo para dormir. Su kwami ya se le había adelantado y descansaba sobre un pequeño cojín cerca de su cama, mientras que Chat se había recostado en el piso quedándose dormido nuevamente.

La joven se alegró de que el felino no hubiera dado problemas y de verlo dormir. Dio un pequeño bostezo antes de recostarse en su cama y apagar la lámpara dispuesta a dormir o eso tenía planeado – ¿Ahh? ¿Qué? – murmuró al sentir un peso no aplastante sobre ella, de inmediato encendió la lámpara no imaginándose de quién se trataba – Chat, bájate…. – pidió aun con el felino sobre ella, sin obtener resultado decidió empujarlo haciendo que cayera al piso.

Él gruño un poco molesto por su acto, sin embargo, Marinette se puso seria – No – dijo molesta indicándole que durmiera en el piso, después apago la lámpara. Chat por su parte tenía otros planes, el felino sin pensarlo dos veces se colocó frente a la chica aun sin subirse a la cama, retrocedió un poco antes de acercarse con rapidez y empujarla con sus patas haciendo que ella cayera de su cama.

– ¡Chat! – grito Marinette desde el piso mirando al felino sentado sobre su cama, parecía que sonreía al ver a la oji-azul molesta; ella por su parte se limitó a levantarse un sentarse a un lado de él – Gato tonto… – dijo llegándose una mano a la cabeza, le dolía por el golpe al caer, Chat noir simplemente froto su cabeza contra su hombro en señal de disculpa, luego la miró con ojitos de gato tierno – Ohhh por favor… no me hagas esos ojitos… – suplicó Marinette mirándolo – Bien… tu ganas – comentó resignada.

Empujo un poco al felino para poderse recostar y luego le indicó que hiciera lo mismo. Este por su parte se recostó feliz a su lado – Pero que sepas, que será la única vez que te permito dormir así – dijo cerrando los ojos, aunque su ahora mascota ya se había dormido – Buenas noches, Chat – susurró antes de caer en un profundó sueño. Había sido un día muy largo y necesitaba dormir, mañana se le ocurriría algo como Ladybug.

* * *

 _ **Ta da!... ¿Cómo me ha quedado esta parte? Espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar su comentario. Muchas gracias a todos quienes me comentan en cada capítulo. Y... e**_ _ **sto ha sido todo por hoy, disfruten su semana, besos y abrazos…. LOS AMO**_


	6. Chapter 6: Plan en Acción (Part 1)

_**Saludos! chicos y chicas ¿como están? Bueno espero que hayan descansado bien (hablando de descansos... ¡YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES!) Sip, eso días en los que te pasas sin hacer nada, durmiendo hasta las 2 de la tarde xD es tan HERMOSO... obviamente, luego estar estudia y estudia por 10 meses... a todo el mundo le hacen falta sus vacaciones ¿cierto?**_

 _ **En fin, hoy como siempre les vengo a traer un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, pero... no es lo único que traigo ¿tienen curiosidad por saber que más les traigo?... sigan leyendo y descubranlo en la nota al final de este capítulo**_

* * *

 **"Plan en Acción-Parte 1"**

 **Narra Marinette**

Me había levantado hace dos horas más o menos, por un fuerte ruido que se escuchaba afuera de la ventana; no lo podía creer, parecía que París se había convertido en un zoológico gigantesco.

– Para evitar ser transformados, todos los ciudadanos deben quedarse en sus casas por su seguridad – escuche decir al padre de Sabrina quién estaba siendo entrevistado en el canal de noticias.

"¿Evitar ser transformados?" me pregunte mentalmente antes de que el camarógrafo enfocara la figura femenina ya conocida como "Lady Animal", quién seguía transformando a más personas en animales.

– Pero como… – corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta mi armario – Sigue aquí – murmuré al ver el arco y el carcaj que Chat le había robado antes de ser transformado – ¿De dónde saco otro? – me pregunte mirando la pantalla del monitor que aun la enfocaba.

– ¿Qué ocurre Marinette? – preguntó Tikki acercándose a mí.

– Lady Animal continúa transformando a más personas – le expliqué.

– ¡¿Qué?! – repitió con preocupación – Pero ¿y su arma? –

– Tiene otra – tomé el arco – Lo que significa que el akuma no está en esta – dije pensando – Vamos, tenemos que ir a ver al maestro Fu ahora mismo – hablé tomando el carcaj. El maestro Fu era el guardián de los prodigios, además de que tenia un kwami... seguro que sabría como ayudarme.

– ¿Qué hay del instituto? – cuestionó Tikki a la vez que escuchamos gritos de personas en la televisión siendo perseguidos por animales o transformados por la nueva villana.

– Tengo el presentimiento que hoy no habrá clases – dije siguiendo con mi plan.

– ¿Y como piensas llevar a Chat noir? – fijamos la vista en el felino negro que aun dormía en mi cama. Era verdad, no era precisamente un gato para cargarlo y llevarlo por los tejados, pero... ¿me seguiría al caminar por las calles?

– Bueno… habrá que tratar – voltee a ver a mi compañera Kwami con una sonrisa – ¡Tikki, puntos fuera! – grite para transformarme. Una vez lista, me acerque a Chat con mi yoyo improvise una correa para él – Muy bien… – no parecía molesto, eso era bueno. Con las armas de Lady animal al hombro baje las escaleras seguida por Chat hasta la puerta principal, donde me detuve en seco – Suerte, no me falles – pedí al mismo tiempo que abrí la puerta para salir de casa.

…

Pasaron 2 horas desde que salimos, el camino a casa del maestro Fu era más largo de lo que recordaba; sin mencionar las veces que tuvimos que evitar ser vistos por Lady Animal o algún animal que merodeaba, aunque si este era pequeño bastaba con que Chat le gruñera para que saliera corriendo.

– Ya llegamos... – dije con alegría y alivio al ver la casa. Rápidamente me acerque a tocar la puerta esperando que la persona que buscaba se encontrara.

– Diga… – hablo suavemente aquel hombre abriendo la puerta – ¿Ladybug? – murmuró sorprendido al verme con mi antifaz.

– Maestro Fu – Salude con algo de tristeza.

– ¿A que has venido? – preguntó con curiosidad.

– Pues… – me retire un poco para que pudiera ver a Chat.

– No me digas que el es… – asentía antes de que terminara – Entiendo... pasa querida – indicó abriendo más la puerta y cerrándola tan rápido estuvimos adentro.

– ¿Cómo es que paso? – cuestionó acercándose a Chat quién comenzaba a gruñirle a medida que avanzaba.

– Una nueva victima de Papillon esta convirtiendo a todas las personas en animales. A él lo trasformo por salvarme – comencé a desatar mi yoyo de su cuello – Fue mi culpa – concluí con tristeza acariciando su cabeza.

– No te culpes Ladybug – dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro, provocando que Chat le rugiera – Chat, cálmate – le regañe, mientras que el maestro Fu le acariciaba detrás de la oreja provocando que mi compañero cayera al piso dormido.

– Tranquila, estará bien – comentó mirándome.

– ¿Cómo lo hizo? – pregunte con curiosidad.

– Un viejo truco que aprendí durante mis 180 años – contestó con orgullo – ¿Tienes alguna idea de en donde esta escondido su Akuma? –

– No… ya descarte su arma, Chat se la quito antes de transformarse; pero de la noche a la mañana tiene una nueva – respondí con frustración.

– Es necesario que averigües en donde se encuentra el akuma, sino… – miró a Chat – no hay nada que podamos hacer – explicó.

– Pero el akuma podría estar en cualquier objeto… – dije preocupada a la vez que mis aretes comenzaban a sonar, indicando el final de mi transformación – Y… ya no tengo energía… – comenté atrapando a Tikki en mis manos.

– Mmmmm… – se llevó la mano a su nuca – Creo que se como ayudarte – murmuró acercándose a un estante – ¡Weiiji, despierta! – grito mientras golpeaba suavemente uno de los cajones.

– Amo... ¿Qué pasa? – contesto un dormilón kwami abriendo el cajón desde adentro.

– No hay tiempo para explicaciones, el libro de los prodigios, ya – ordenó a la vez que el kwami resoplaba y se lo daba – Muy bien… veamos – comenzó a leerlo. Por otra parte la pequeña criatura verde giro en mi dirección notando nuestra presencia.

– Hola Marinette, hola Tikki – saludó acercándose.

– Hola Weiiji – le devolví el saludo acariciando su cabeza con mi dedo.

– Hola… – habló Tikki quién estaba descansando en mi hombro.

– ¿Qué las trae por aquí? – preguntó con amabilidad, al mismo tiempo que yo le señale al felino que continuaba dormido en el piso.

– ¿Ah? Él es… – fue interrumpido por el maestro Fu.

– ¡Lo tengo! – grito emocionado, a lo cual Weiiji, Tikki y yo no entendíamos. Con rapidez el anciano se acerco a Chat y comenzó a buscar algo en sus patas – Aquí esta – indicó su objetivo.

– ¿El anillo de Chat noir? – pregunté sin entender.

– Aja… – afirmó sacándolo de uno de sus dedos ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? este cambio su color negro, a un color plateado dejando salir un Kwami similar a un pequeño gato negro de ojos azul esmeralda.

– ¿Dónde estoy?... – preguntó con cansancio y preocupación.

– Saludos Plagg – hablo Weiiji flotando cerca de él, junto con mi kwami.

– ¿Weiiji, Tikki? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – volvió a preguntar sin entender.

– Pronto lo sabrás Kwami – intervino el maestro Fu, llamando la atención de los tres.

– ¿Y quién es el viejo? – cuestionó mirándolo con arrogancia.

– ¿Qué ya no lo recuerdas Plagg? – preguntó Tikki.

– Mmmm… – intentó recordar – Nop ¿es el que invento el Camembert? – preguntó emocionado. Tikki por su parte solo negó con la cabeza junto con Weiiji.

– No entiendo amo… ¿en que ayudará Plagg? – dijo Weiiji señalándolo.

– Su poder no solo es el de la destrucción, Weiiji.– comentó acercándose a mi.

– ¿Ah no? – interrumpió Plagg.

– No. También puede ayudar a encontrar en que objeto se encuentra el akuma – me entrego el anillo. Ahora tenia sentido.

– ¡¿Quiere decir que ahora ella será mi portadora?! – volvió a interrumpir Plagg alarmado, flotando junto al maestro Fu.

– De momento – explicó – Le ayudarás a purificar el Akuma y podrás regresar con tu antiguo portador – concluyó.

– ¿Que akuma? Y donde esta… – fue callado por Weiiji, quién le señalo el felino que parecía comenzar a despertar – Aih no... –

De inmediato el maestro Fu se le acercó. Pero este se levanto de inmediato y comenzó a gruñirle fuertemente, incluyéndome a mi que había tratado de acariciarle. Fue entonces cuando el amo de Weiiji chasqueo los dedos haciendo que Chat volviera a caer dormido _"Años de experiencia"_ pensé.

– No es su culpa… solo hace caso a sus instintos – indicó él mientras acariciaba al felino – Sin el prodigio, es solo un animal salvaje – volteó a verme.

– Oh amigo… – murmuró Plagg triste – Quisiera decirte tantas cosas, pero seguramente no me escucharías ni entenderías – se acercó a él – Aunque debo decir te ves mejor así – admitir mirándolo detenidamente. Me dio gracia al escuchar eso.

– Será mejor que me de prisa – comenté acercándome a la puerta, no sin antes voltear a ver a Chat.

– Cuidaremos de él, no te preocupes – me aseguró sonriendo junto a Weiiji – Suerte Ladybug… – se despidió.

– Espera… ¿Tú eres Ladybug? – me preguntó Plagg acercandose a mi.

– Claro tontín, ¿Qué no es obvio? – respondió Tikki desde mi monedero. Mientras que Plagg me analizaba minuciosamente de pies a cabeza.

– Bueno… ahora que lo mencionas… – le interrumpí.

– No hay tiempo para esto Plagg – me coloque el anillo de Chat noir y abrí mi monedero – Entra por favor – le pedí a lo cual es me obedeció.

– ¡No empujes! – se quejo Tikki desde adentro.

– No es mi culpa que ocupes tanto espacio – fue la respuesta de Plagg – Por cierto ¿Tienes queso?... Auch – se quejo.

– Este será un largo camino… – murmure para mi misma antes de despedirme con la mano del maestro Fu y salir a buscar a Lady Animal.

* * *

 _ **Que tal?... no me ha quedado muy aburrido?, bueno... espero les hay gustado y si es así no olviden dejar su review, eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **NOTA: Jeje me creyeron? (no?) ya que, ahora vamos con la otra sorpresa que les eh traído y esta es... un vídeo Miraculous Ladybug, que vendra a ser el opening de esta historia (el cual hice yo misma) lo pueden encontrar como...**_

 ** _Ladynoir & Adrianette Hikaru Nara AMV _**

_**Además les traigo nuevos proyectos y noticias que los pueden leer a continuación.**_

 _ **1.- "Lady Animal" es solo la primera temporada de lo que se llamaría LIO ANIMAL.**_

 _ **2.- "Lady Animal" concluirá en la décima parte.**_

 _ **3.- La segunda temporada de LIO ANIMAL tendrá el nombre de WolfGirl.**_

 _ **4.- Se creará una página en facebook para que los lectores puedan enterarse de los próximos proyectos.**_

 _ **5.- Antes de la segunda temporada habrá un especial Marichat.**_

 _ **6.- Todos los proyectos serán acompañados de un opening.**_

 _ **Y... ahora si, esto es todo por hoy, FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA!, hasta la proxima, besos...**_


End file.
